


Requiem for a Lost Dream

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: She would never wake up in his arms again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S8  
> A/N: An old, old snippet almost lost to the mists of Google Drive.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

When he was gone, she remembered only the quiet moments. Scully was aware she was deceiving herself. There had been arguments, loud angry disagreements with plenty of shouting and the occasional slamming of doors and storming away, but what played back as she lay in his bed were the quiet apologetic phone calls during which no explicit apologies were made and which often involved minutes-long silences listening to each other breathe. There had been explosive sex, the desperate couplings of a desperate couple who had denied themselves for so long they had almost forgotten how these things went, but when she thought about the way their bodies fit together, it was that last evening in the hotel in Oregon that she remembered.

She had tried to ask him the big questions - how would he save the world if she quit? What would a future without the X-Files look like for her? - but he had put a gentle finger to her lips and turned out the light, telling her sotto voce stories about their life together and how it could be. She had woken up in his arms.

She would never wake up in his arms again. The phone was silent. The only sound she heard was the rush of her pulse in her ears and her careful, shaky breathing. She buried her face in his pillow and let the hot tears soak into the batting. It hardly mattered. He wouldn’t be using it.


End file.
